


"Have you seen the... oh!"

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prideshipping, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba finds out why Kaiba likes to challenge Yami to play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Have you seen the... oh!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Hirami on Tumblr.

Mokuba ripped clothing out of his closet, adding to the already mountainous pile on the floor. "Where is it?" he hissed with his feet dangling off the ground when he checked another corner, head first.

"Young Master?" the maid asked politely, trying hard not to let her anger show at the boy tearing up the closet she just organized two days ago.

"Have you seen my new Zelda game?" Mokuba huffed as socks went flying like confetti.

The maid slowly picked up a pair of clean pants and began folding. "No, young master, but I recall you lending it to your brother yesterday."

"Oh, right!" Mokuba's head popped out of one of the many racks of clothes. "I forgot! I thought I left it in one of my hoodie pockets."

The maid's efforts to hide her anger was making her face blue. "I do believe he is entertaining Mr. Moto this afternoon. They were playing chess in the parlor last I saw, sir."

"Oh, cool, thanks! Sorry about the mess!" Mokuba bound out of the walk-in like a bunny rabbit. He completely missed the woman groaning in agony at the colossal wreck.

As Mokuba made his way down the hall, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he might end up seeing in the parlor. If they were playing chess, they'd likely be standing over the board, pointing fingers, and smack talking each other like they were in a Colosseum match in Ancient Rome.

Just the same, Mokuba couldn't ever remember seeing his brother so happy since they decided to be friends. Well, as happy as he could get. Sure, he watched Yami and his brother scream at each other over games, bicker about where to eat, and have a hissy fit over movie choices, but having the King of Games in Seto's life was like breath of fresh air.

Seto smiled, a lot, when he thought no one was looking. Yami had a way of bringing the best out of his brother, even though Mokuba had never seen them do anything but challenge each other. Why they kept drawing to each other was beyond Mokuba, but if it made his brother happy, he encouraged it.

He paused at the parlor door and put his ear to it. He gave a sigh of relief at the silence; either they'd beaten each other senseless over the game of chess, or they were finally being civil during a game. Most likely the former but… well, he was sure to check for a pulse if they were lying on the floor.

So, he pushed the door open with a bit of effort and began speaking before looking. "Have you seen the…  _oh!"_ Well, they weren't dead.

Their chess pieces were, however. It looked like someone swept their arm across the board, scattering black and white on the floor. But that was the least important detail.

Mokuba's brother–his stoic, hardened, manly brother–was sitting in Yami's lap (which looked ridiculous considering Yami's feet weren't even touching the ground). They must have been kissing, or at least nuzzling noses, because they were frozen with shock, eyes wide, but still sharing breathing space.

It was Kaiba that pulled away, but he remained in Yami's lap, arms around his shoulders. "I can explain…"

Mokuba held up a hand. "No, don't. I don't need it," he smirked at the shocked duelists. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. His brother was just too big to fit into Yami's lap!

"It's not what it looks like," Kaiba injected, trying to stand, but Yami's arms tightened around his waist, holding him in place.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Yami sassed.

Mokuba continued to laugh and made to leave. "Have fun playing 'chess'," he teased as he closed the door. His giggles echoed on the foyer.

Well, that explained a lot, Mokuba mused around his own laughter. And he couldn't be more pleased.


End file.
